


Garnets and Leather

by erericultist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Bondage, Choking, Collars, Corset, Crossdressing, Deep Throating, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Fetish, Flogging, Genital Torture, Heels, Impact Play, Kink, Latex, Leather, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Slave dynamics, Mild Pet Play, Name Calling, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Power Bottom, Rimming, Rough fucking, Sadomasochism, Sex Toys, Spanking, Teasing, Trampling, Vibrator, Whips, absolute power, ball busting, bara, client eren, dominant bottoms, dominatrix levi, erotic asphyxiation, i didn't write it in but I totally imagined long haired Eren, male dominatrix, praises, punishments and rewards, reversible, safe word, sexworker x client, submissive top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erericultist/pseuds/erericultist
Summary: Eren has one sin: being a dirty sadomasochist. Levi is an adult entertainer, actor and professional dominatrix. His line of work started at a simple hobby and later blossomed into a career. Eren has always suppressed his darkest fantasies of being whipped, chained, smacked and just downright treated like shit. He also fantasizes of doing very much the opposite as well. However he had no one to come out to and talk about these things he so desired— lacking a partner of any sort. That was until he came across a certain man online, actually on a dating site that Eren’s friend— Armin— had hooked him up on. Levi’s dating profile wasn’t for dating at all, it actually only had a “business” number for a “fun time” and other means of information such as amateur sex tapes and photography of himself and bondage art. Right off the bat— Eren noticed Levi is one damn sexy man, with even a high match percentage with Eren. He even watched some of the videos from Levi’s site to see how he fucked, spanked, punished and praised. Eren found himself enamoured with even the slightest details with how he breathed. Eren knew this was most likely his chance to bring his fantasies to a reality— and to give Levi a call.





	Garnets and Leather

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't worked on smut in a while and didn't want to fall out of practice... I was really craving something intense! I really enjoyed working on this and am excited to share it with all of you, I really hope you guys will like it as much as I liked writing it.  
> Be sure to check out my other accounts!  
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/rivaereenthusiast  
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/rivaerecultist/  
> Tumblr: (I can't link it because I'm a noob) erericultist

"How does it feel?" The man's head tilted to aside, grinding his latex boot into the skull of a young man below him. The young man gave a muffled groan in reply, his body constricted between tight bonds that knotted over his body and brocading his arms together. The beautiful raven towered above his client— clad in all black, a cinched corset that hugged just below his pectorals, boots and stockings that met to the tender flesh of his thighs and garnet lipstick that contrasted with his pallid features. Dissatisfied with the poor reply, the man jammed the slender heel of his boot into his client's—Eren's— scalp. Eren has one sin: being a dirty sadomasochist. The man above him is a hired dominatrix by the name of Levi— but Eren is always to address him as 'Master'. Master Levi is a sublime, devil of a man all wrapped up in the body of an Adonis; and that makes him just about Eren's damn match.  
"How does it feel to be rendered powerless under my boot?" He repeated, his voice in a deep hiss.  
"I—" Eren gasped out, brows knitting together as he sorted out his next words to say. His rock-hard cock dangled and leaked freely between his legs, a frigid metal ring constricted at his balls and root of his shaft— only adding to the immense amount of pressure that ailed him. His neglected erection helped to ignore the way his temple throbbed against the cold floor, albeit, anymore and he swears that he might pop.  
Levi forced the brunette's head to aside, pressing the toe of his boot into Eren's cheek to catch a glimpse of the unbridled fire that waged behind his verdant gaze. He put his full weight into his leg whilst he leant over his knee, nearly simpering down at the young man below him.  
Eren's lips puckered at the new position, his eyes glassy from involuntary tears welling up in them. He didn't need to be ushered further to speak again— he knew Levi wanted to see him while he said it. "I love it," Eren admitted, drool seeping from the corner of his mouth and down his plump, ruby lips. Levi scoffed, removing his foot from the young man's head. Eren's head remained down— he knew that just because Levi stepped away, it is not on its own an invitation to sit up. Besides, he needed a moment for his blood to pump regularly. His head lolled forward, panting lightly against the floor.  
Levi swiveled around, his heels clacking against the cemented flooring whilst he strode up to a rack. He paused, his gaze flickering back to the brunette who'd began to fidget and rub his thighs together. He sighed in content through his nose, his fingers instinctively finding the leather crop bolstered to the wall; he knew exactly what Eren needed. Levi's attention shifted back to the flog, biting onto his garnet lips whilst a perverted blush rose to his cheeks. He leisurely traced the coarse embroidery along the slender crop, imagining himself on the end of the hilt, striking the brunette's warm flesh... causing red, bloody marks to raise and blemish his beautiful skin...  
"Mast-"  
"Silence!" Levi instinctively barked back to Eren, cutting him off. Eren is to be patient at all times— and Levi at times enjoyed abusing that rule and purposely did things at his own muse to ignore Eren. Levi fluted the whip to his side, the shuffling from behind him halting immediately. Levi reverted to his prior direction and waltzed up to his client's slumped form and squatted down. Eren swallowed thickly, the crop dangling in his peripheral view. He could feel the heat of Levi's body in this proximity, the other man's thick thighs flexed so deliciously in this position with his cock just barely kept away by a flimsy, black thong that clung to his sculpted figure. Eren had to resist ever temptation within himself to sneak a peak— he just knows that Levi's manhood is nearly spilling from his lingerie.  
Levi gave a coy pout, gingerly lacing his fingers through Eren's hair before roughly fastening his grip into it and making Eren yelp whilst he yanked Eren's face to be at level with his own. Levi locked eyes with the other man for a few moments, a deviant glint flickering just behind his gaze as he took his time to drink in Eren's appearance. The faintest of grins tugged at the corners of his lips deviantly before he leant down for his breath to trail across Eren's neck. He roughly tilted the young man's head to aside, earning a shiver and sharp gasp in response. Levi let his lips graze the brunette's flesh, taking in his scent as he prodded out his tongue just enough to let it drag against Eren's skin. He halted when reaching Eren's jawline, pressing wet kisses down his throat and to his clavicle. Eren gave an encouraging rumble of a moan, thighs clamping together to squeeze his own cock and grind himself between his thighs. Levi's lips latched onto a little patch of Eren's skin, suckling over the flesh and nibbling. Eren nearly melted against his master, purring like a kitten in yearn for more affection. However his little daze was interrupted by the quick reminder of Levi's harshness as Levi's teeth scraped into his flesh. Eren's eyes gleamed widely with shock, crying out as Levi bit into him as if he is no different from a freshly picked fruit. Levi didn't draw blood— nor break the flesh— but he drew away from one hell of a nasty bite mark.  
Abruptly, Levi's crop thwacked at the top and innards of Eren's thighs. "Open your legs." Levi ordered gruffly, quickly pushing off the ground to stand up and releasing Eren from his grip. Eren quickly complied, whining from the stinging and twinge of his muscles in brace for pain. Levi strutted to stand directly in front of Eren, licking his lips as he traced the tether along the muscular sculpt of Eren's thighs. He guided it to underside Eren's cock— quickly whacking the brunette's thigh away as he hesitated to shield his cock in fear. He lifted Eren's shaft up with his whip, placing a hand on his own hip. "Mmm..." He sighed in a falsetto contemplation, lightly admiring the ruddy pigments of the other male's slender cock. Eren's cock is of an appreciable length and average girth, angry and intimidating in appearance with veins and a plump head. However Levi found it delectably cute how the tip of his cock just peaked from his foreskin, glistening with precum. "You want me to touch your cock?" Levi hummed out, his predatory gaze flickering to Eren's bashful expression. He'd refused to look directly at his master, nodding acquiescently. Levi quickly brought the whip to the underside of Eren's chin with ease and dexterity, gesturing for Eren to meet eyes with him. Eren felt so belittled and powerless under the intensity of his master's gaze— he nearly tempted to look away— but he couldn't bring himself to. Levi's eyes looked as though to consist devoutly of ice and crystal; piercing and jagged as the sharpness of a diamond to bore directly into Eren's will as a man.  
Levi's brow raised, provoking Eren to further reply vocally.  
"Please— please touch my cock," Eren leaned forward eagerly, ignoring how the crop jutted into his throat ever so slightly. "I want to cum! Please make me cum!"  
"Mnn, that's what I like to hear." Levi grinned wickedly. "Do you remember your safe word?" Levi inquired authoritatively before he continued.  
Eren nodded fervently, "yes— I do," it's keys.  
"Good." Levi replied curtly, his whip falling from Eren's chin to permit the brunette to relax. Levi shoved Eren's legs further apart with his boot, head cocking to aside as he lightly grazed Eren's engorged shaft with the toe of his boot. Eren's member twitched desperately against the latex, Levi could almost pity him for what he is about to do next. He put his weight into his foot, shoving Eren's cock against his abdomen to an excruciating extent. Eren cried out, his head flinging back whilst he trembled in his bonds. His head quickly slung forward to watch Levi grind his boot against his shaft. The pain shot through him and tightened in the pit of his abdomen, making his body quake from how vulnerable he is to have such a delicate place receive harsh treatment. The tread of Levi's boots grit against his skin as Levi glided his foot up and down on his shaft. The friction brought a pleasurable spark that tingled throughout his system, evoking a low coo of satisfaction from him.  
"Er~en, where are your manners?" Levi's voice lilted out Eren's name just in a way that made his heart thrum even harder.  
Eren licked his lips, meeting eyes with Levi as he rolled his hips back against Levi's boot. "Mmh, th-thank you, Master..." Eren could see Levi's growing erection form in his flimsy panties, only making the brunette all the more pleased with himself. It won't be long till it wouldn't be able to keep Levi's cock confined anymore.  
Levi slipped a finger under the hems of his panties, slipping it down for his semi-flaccid cock to be free; Eren could almost feel his mouth water at the sight. He gave his hips another fervent rut, drool seeping from the corner of his mouth. Levi's cock is rather different in contrast to Eren's, where as Eren is slender and long, Levi is more stout and thick, much like their physiques. The tip of his shaft is a cute bubblegum pink... however that was just about the only cute thing about it. His cock is cut, only making the head more prominent and plump-looking as the underside of it followed one large, dormant vein to his root.  
Levi gave his palm a spit, taking his shaft into his hand and pumping himself languidly. "You're a filthy little mutt, aren't you? Grinding yourself against my boots like a bitch in heat?" Levi mocked provocatively, leaning more of his weight into his foot. Eren gave a throaty groan in reply, swaying off balance without being able to use his hands to support himself. His balls hung heavily and at a faint purple shade from the ring fastened to him so tightly. He could feel the tension and denial build up in the tip of his cock, leaking messily all over Levi's boot.  
"I—I need to cum! Please let me cum!" Eren plead, whining as Levi grit his boot into his erection— doing nothing to render the throbbing or his verge of climax.  
"How would you like to cum?" Levi hissed, his hand on his own cock tightening as he stroked himself; his cock now fully tumescent and at full glory. Despite Eren being a mere client— and work being solely discreet— their encounters are always something Levi knew to look forward to. When he first got Eren, he was shy about his kinks, blushed at the slightest groping. He was quite mouthy, too, but that didn't last too long under Levi's control. He watched Eren gradually slip from being the meek, inexperienced 'boy' he once was to become just another man; utterly at the submission of his darkest fantasies as Levi is. What Levi loved about Eren the most is that damn fire that always blazed behind the brunette's eyes— no matter how glazed with lust they became or how fucked-into-oblivion he got, they remained unhindered.  
Eren's eyes clambered up Levi's body, caught in admiration over every little detail. His head lolled to aside as he watched Levi speak, dazed in his rutting frenzy, he bit down on his bottom lip as he fantasized about how soft Levi's lips always are... Dawned in a debauched shade of red, Eren knew he wanted that color wrapped around his cock. "Your mouth..." Eren murmured, thinking of how petite Levi's mouth is, how he barely musters to swallow all of Eren's length and how he always uses his... silky... tongue to make up for it.  
Eren tensed as bursts of heat riveted throughout his spine and to the tips of his fingers, a ragged gasp of a moan escaped him, eyes wrenching shut. Levi quickly removed his boot from Eren's cock. He leant down to give Eren's shaft a quick swat with his crop, making him jolt and growl out in frustration. The brunette's chest heaved, a sheen of sweat accumulating on the surface of his golden skin. His chest heaved, nipples, cheeks and lips all flushed a heavy cherry in promiscuity. His verdant gaze lackadaisically found his master's, almost beseeching in demeanor.  
"Why would I want to put my mouth on your dirty cock?" Levi paced to aside, his shaft dangling freely between his thick thighs. He trailed his index along his flog idly, his expression disinterested and impatient as ever.  
Tears welled up in the corners of Eren's eyes, his chest tightening, his cock aches so much, he is going to go insane. "I'll do anything you ask of m—"  
"You already do." Levi clicked his tongue, his whip sailing through the air sharply as he cracked it down to his side cardinally.  
Eren's lips parted in urgency to protest, but no words escaped him. Levi is right, if Levi told him to lick his own cum off his boots, he'd lap it up like a damn giddy puppy. Eren's brows furrowed, a snarl forming at his lips in near petulance. He gave a low growl in distaste, fidgeting in his restraints.  
Levi quirked a brow, "hoh," he gave a light scoff under his breath, "you want to growl like a damn dog, I'll treat you like one." Levi turned for his rack again, just about smacking his crop back onto its pegs and selecting a studded black collar in replacement. He scanned the shelf, gags, muzzles, cock rings, and other toys; he finally paused at a metallic chain with a leather handle. Clipping it onto the collar, he strolled back to Eren, hips having a subtle, seductive sway to them, he displayed the collar in both of his hands and gave the chain an audible jingle.  
Eren's features softened at the sight of the collar, remembering the last time he was in it, Levi was furiously pounding him from behind while he was made to bark like a dog and call himself a bitch. His gaze fell down in humiliation, swallowing hard. He couldn't deny how much it excited him to have it tightly fastened to his neck, making each breath all the more labored and head light.  
Levi knelt down beside him, close enough so Eren could feel his breathing against his clammy flesh. He could catch a glimpse of Levi's cock in his peripheral view— merely centimeters from grazing his thigh. "Chin up." Levi stated simply, jutting his index and middle finger underside Eren's chin. Eren complied, grunting his distaste aloud.  
Levi looped the collar around Eren's neck, tugging it roughly and sliding it through the buckle. He pulled it tightly just to provoke a reaction from Eren, grinning when the brunette huffed agitatedly through his nose. Levi wrapped the chain around his knuckles a couple times, shifting to loom in front of Eren. His eyes challengingly locked with Eren's as his free hand wandered down Eren's sculpted torso, dragging a black nail across the center of where his abs diverged. He traced Eren's belly button, making Eren quiver ticklishly before drifting further to the coarse patch of brown hair situated at the base of his dick. His fingers hooked under the ring, gently shimmying it forward. Eren hissed out, his cock and balls not quite slick enough for the ring to slip off easily. Levi pressed the ring back to the root of Eren's cock, "sit tight." He released his hold on Eren's chain, giving the brunette a curt nod to go get the bottle of lubricant. After squirting a plentiful dose into his palm, he lathered Eren's member down through a few strokes and massaged his balls until fully lubricated. Eren cussed under his breath a few times, swearing his cock was just about ready to split in two from how hard he is; Levi's fondling doing nothing to help ease that. Levi gradually pulled the ring off Eren's cock, his balls being the first to slip through. Eren sighed out as his balls tingled, throbbing rapidly from the new influx of blood flow.  
Levi twirled the ring around his finger before setting it aside. He quickly entangled his fist back with the chain, tugging the other man closer to him. Levi leaned in, his gaze flickering from Eren's eyes and to his lips before giving his lips a small, playful lick. Eren earnestly tried to catch his tongue into a kiss, but Levi only caught his bottom lip between his teeth. Levi bit down hard, making Eren whimper as he dragged his lip out till it snapped back. Levi grasped Eren by the throat with his chained hand, forcing Eren to crane his neck back. Levi crawled back, slowly, onto his knees, letting his lips lightly drag against Eren's skin— getting a taste of his perspiration. He paused for his tongue to swirl at one of Eren's delectably swollen buds, "you have such cute, little nipples..." Levi hummed as he took one into his mouth to produce a loud suckling noise on it. He could feel Eren's heart pounding just below his ribs, his client's breath hitching as a small 'oh' escaped his lips. Levi resumed his pace downward till his face was level with Eren's shaft, he took it into his hand and pumped it along side his face.  
Eren watched attentively, licking his lips and swallowing had as he attempted to jut his hips into his master's palm in anticipation. Levi hummed, dragging his tongue from the base of Eren's cock and to the plump head, squeezing him hard. "Mmm, you really want this, don't you?" Levi twisted his grip slightly.  
"A-ah!" Eren stammered, shuddering, "yes!"  
"Good." Levi wasted no time to wrap his lips at the tip of Eren's dick, flicking his tongue at the slit, savoring the taste of Eren's precum. It evoked some of his naughtiest inclinations from within— already a second nature of his— to love the taste of a sweaty cock in his mouth and to feel every throb or twitch of it against his tongue. Levi parted from the head with a lewd 'pop', gliding his grip along Eren's shaft whilst he swirled his tongue around the crown with enthusiasm.  
Eren's eyes drifted shut, moaning quietly as he rolled his hips in rhythm to Levi's ministrations. His mind riddled with fuzz, he groaned wantonly as he felt more of his length engulfed by Levi's damp cavern. Levi bobbed his head along Eren's shaft, a free hand snaking down to roughly grasp one of his client's balls, pinching the loose skin between his thumb and index. He drew back for his tongue dip under Eren's foreskin as well, taking his time to suckle and gently nibble on it before resuming to hastily take in more inches than prior. His gaze flickered up to Eren's debauched features, hollowing his own cheeks and flattening his tongue hence feeling the brunette's cock prod at the back of his throats each time he sunk down. He watched keenly for the slightest reaction or curl of Eren's lip as he grunted out— all of which fueled Levi. It's evident from his face alone that he isn't going to last long.  
Levi wondered just about how far he could edge Eren, shimmying his head down just a little further for his throat to gradually accommodate Eren's girth. Although he has his more-than-adequate amount of experience, deep throating has always been a struggle for him. He frets not of a gag reflex, but that his mouth is quite literally too small to take certain sizes.  
It was not a misjudgment that Eren's libido would reach its peak at any moment— but not exactly at this moment. Eren thrusted his hips forward, forcing his entire length into Levi's mouth till Levi's nose was smothered in his pubic hair. Levi's eyes shot wide as he gave a choked whine in protest, brows knitting together as Eren released his seed into his mouth. Eren's orgasm came in spurts, his balls tightening up and adrenaline shooting through his veins like liquid fire.  
Levi jerked back, trying to maintain his composure while visibly attempting to suppress his urge to cough. His lips remained sealed, jolting as he coughed and wiping away the tears that formed in his eyes. Eren panted in his sweet, euphoric daze as his body fell from climax, utterly unaware of how Levi has now stood up, eyes glimmering wickedly in premonition of what metaphorically could be Eren's very demise. Levi hastily coiled more of the chain at his fist, his free hand latching into Eren's hair to yank his head to face upwards. Ripped from cloud nine so abruptly, Eren gave cry in surprise, only for Levi to spit his own semen into his mouth. Levi hadn't even the slightest care for aim, some of Eren's cum diluted with his saliva splattered on Eren's lips and cheek. He let go of Eren's hair to let him swallow the liquid reflexively and catch his breath. Levi simpered in silence when Eren's eyes apologetically rose to meet his, smirking whilst he shirked his panty from one leg and allowing it to fall down the other. His balls now fully exposed, he placed a boot on Eren's shoulder, the heel jutting into Eren's flesh. He gave his hips a shimmy, cock wagging in right in Eren's face. A hand drifted down to card his fingers through Eren's wavy locks, and to cradle his cheek. Eren leant into the touch, hesitant to let his guard down to soak in the affection. Levi's hand snaked to the back of his head, pushing him forward to bury the brunette's face directly into his junk. "Please me." Levi ordered huskily, his cock resting on Eren's cheek— throbbing lively.  
Eren didn't need to be told twice, but he took a moment to take in the man's scent... his smell is much stronger here than it is anywhere else. Levi has always been a very cleanly man, and even here lingered only a distinct, masculine odor. Eren prodded out his tongue to give Levi's balls an open-mouthed kiss, sucking on the skin around them. Levi shivered, grunting under his breath as Eren began to envelope one of his balls into his mouth, sucking gently and massaging his tongue in tactful ministrations. He pulled tighter onto Eren's leash to maintain balance. "Goood boy..." Levi's breath hitched as Eren's efforts caused obscene slurping sounds, his breath growing more labored. "Look up at me."  
Eren obliged, thickly lashed eyes fluttering up to meet his master's; face messy with sweat, tears, spit and cum. Eren transitioned from one testicle to the other, a trail of saliva connecting him to Levi's manhood when he paused to pant. At times like this— Levi was guilty of considering himself a lucky man. He had to remind himself that Eren is not his. Eren is only a client. As blunt and obvious that fact is, it brought a dull sense of disappointment to Levi's chest. Apart of him, in which he denies, hoped that his bond with Eren would advance to be more than something that is a professional relationship. However, he combatted those thoughts with everything he could conjure. He had no inkling as to how Eren felt about him, and to chase after a client would be unprofessional. Besides, why would Eren want to be with a someone who fucks for a living? One thing that he could not deny, no matter how hard he could try is how well he clicked with Eren, how their sex is so damn phenomenal and it almost makes Levi forget he's being paid to do this.  
Eren ducked down lower, his tongue dipping between Levi's ass cheeks and just the flat behind his balls. Levi gave a surprised coo, realizing he'd spaced out and that Eren had began to act on his own.  Eren's tongue pushed further to just graze Levi's asshole, rising slightly on his knees to wriggle his tongue in deeper. Levi gave a delighted moan, "you like how I taste that much? Fucking greedy, aren't you?" Levi tilted his hips to make his ass more accessible to Eren, biting down onto his lip.  
Eren replied with a enthusiastic moan, lapping his tongue against Levi's pink entrance hungrily. Levi's head craned back as he elicited a heavy moan, rutting his hips against Eren's face and riding him. Eren could feel Levi's hole quiver and clench against his tongue. He slurped over it in hopes of getting Levi to relax enough to slip his tongue inside. Both males were reduced to breathy messes, Eren because he was just about near smothered in Levi's muscles— not that he could complain.  
"How does my ass taste, huh?" Levi's hand tightened on Eren's scalp, holding Eren in place firmly as he found just the right ministrations to get Levi revving.  
Eren gasped for air, "So fucking good—" an erection is already forming between his legs, throbbing steadily.  
Levi yanked his head back, locking eyes with the deviant little vixen before him. A crooked grin took to Eren's face, his chin glistening completely in slobber. "Hmph." Levi mirrored the smile, "disgusting." He commented in admiration, his cock twitching with intrigue. Levi stepped back, uncoiling the chain from his fist a few times, "up." He ordered, kicking off his panties completely. Eren struggled to his knees, not given much time before Levi began strutting off and dragging him to his feet.  
Levi brought Eren to a leather padded table, "stand here." He set the leash over Eren's shoulder to rest there as he went over for the rack again. He scanned specifically for a pair of clamps, held together on a medium sized chain, a bullet vibrator in a nearby drawer with a bottle of lube, tape and condoms. The entire room was decorated sparingly, a few shelves of toys, a rack and a drawer to store the small things. Off in the corner he has a sink to sanitize his equipment  and a first aid kit. Scattered throughout the room are bondage bars, crucifixes, an X table, cages and hooks dangling from the ceiling for when a client requests rope bondage. Not far from the table Eren awaits at is a large mirror with an ebony frame on wheels. There are no windows— their only lighting being the old, industrial lamps buzzing from the ceiling. Low, bass music hummed in the background, something Eren had considered to be white noise till he had the time to realize it's existence now.  
Levi set the toys onto the table, grasping Eren's attention as he pulled out the set of nipple clamps. He held a clamp in either hand, pinching them open a couple times to test their pressure. Levi went to place them onto Eren's nipples, but Eren shuffled back slightly. Levi's lips pressed together, giving Eren a chastising glare. Eren pouted, Levi knows that his nipples are sensitive and that he isn't fond of them receiving harsh treatment.  
Levi tried again, rubbing the little nubs on Eren's chest circularly before letting the clamps pinch down on his nipples. Eren whimpered, his face scrunching up a bit. It hurt a little bit, but it was mostly just a light pressure. The friction oddly brought him a sweet— airy sensation to form in his chest— the same feeling of when Levi mouthed his nipples.  
"Does it hurt?" Levi's fingers traced the chain connecting the clamps together, gently raising it and giving it a little pull.  
"Mmnh... A little bit..." Eren could feel his heart skip a bit from the light pull on them, his swollen buds being rubbed in between the rubber ends of the clamps.  
Levi grunted in acknowledgement, his hand drifting away to wrap itself at the small of Eren's back. "Chest down, ass up." He commanded briskly, not even providing the leeway of Eren to obey or not, he just forced Eren's torso into the table. Eren grunted, his bound arms fidgeting. His skin had grown to be an irritated shade of red where the ropes looped around his flesh, digging into his muscles to have him appear delectably beefy. He is more on the lanky side in comparison to Levi— whose muscles are more compact and intimidating.  
Both of Levi's hands found Eren's hips, trailing to Eren's plump ass and spreading him open. Eren's hole is small, tanned as the rest of his flesh. He kneeled down, dragging his tongue from the flat below Eren's crevice and moving upward to his entrance. Eren drew in a sharp breath from the wet contact across his rump, his hips naturally jutting upwards as he exhaled in a throaty moan. Levi gave Eren's bum a smack, gripping the flesh tightly as he continued to swirl his tongue around the ringed muscle. Eren trembled, rising to the pads of his feet in hopes of gaining more friction. Levi spat over Eren's entrance, reaching for the lubricant to pour a heap over two of his fingers. He rubbed the substance together to warm it, grazing his teeth over one of Eren's cheeks and biting it playfully before sliding his index across Eren's hole. Sufficiently coating Eren's entrance, he slid a digit inside Eren's tight warmth.  
Eren hummed, turning his head to aside to catch a glimpse of Levi's head between his legs. His entrance greedily clenched to Levi's digit, nearly purring out as Levi's finger gently pumped in and out of him. His insides grew hotter, anticipation building for when Levi will find his sweet spot. Having so little as Levi's fingers brought Eren delight, trying to grind back against his digit and panting audibly. Levi rose back to his feet, driving his finger in more harshly than before, curling his digit downward to grind it into Eren's silky walls.  
"Hahh— nn-ah!" Eren's moans became more broken, falling from his lips consistently. Levi shoved in a second digit, evoking a sharp his from Eren, his ass jiggling from the brutish force Levi thrusted his fingers into him. Precum exuded from the tip of Eren's cock, smearing onto his thighs. "Please—!" Eren gasped out, his head perking up from the table as Levi's fingers found his swollen prostate, jamming into it repeatedly. "Fuck, please, more!" The clamps at Eren's nipples rubbed and pulled at his sensitive flesh with each rocking of his body against the table, only adding to the density building up in his cock. Levi's other hand quickly came up and shoved Eren's head back down to the leather-padded surface, jamming in a third finger with little to no finesse.  
"Look at you, getting off from being fucked by my fingers... How slutty." Levi growled into Eren's nape, his gaze flickering to the pink bullet vibrator and tape just an arm's reach away. "Tell me, mutt, what are you?" Levi's hand lifted from Eren's head, grasping the tape and vibrator by the cord to drag it closer.  
Levi's words barely reached Eren, who's knees have knocked together and been reduced to a whimpering, grunting mess. "I—" Eren searched for the words, crying out as Levi slammed his fingers in, striking Eren over the ass abruptly. 'I'm about to cum' .  
Eren groaned hoarsely, "I'm a slut!" He blurted, the words fleeing from his mouth without a second thought. "Ugh... Such a fucking slut..." Eren growled out the last part, his eyes rolling back as white spots formed in the corner of his vision.  
Just as Eren's body buckled against the table in preparation of climax, Levi's fingers quickly retracted from him and left him to slump with griped moans.  
"Indeed, you are." Levi hummed, taking the vibrator into his hands and aligning the bullet with Eren's entrance. Eren's chest heaved, regaining his posture as the tension from his orgasm dissipated. Eren hadn't noticed the toy in Levi's hands till the cold plastic slipped into his reddened orifice, his insides naturally sucking the vibrator in and clenching around it.  
"W-wait," Eren stammered, his insides still overly sensitive from his denial of orgasm. Levi slid a finger into Eren, pressing the toy in deeper, ignoring Eren. Levi slipped his finger out, grasping the controller of the toy and turning the dial up. Eren jolted, his entrance clenching tightly as the toy buzzed inside him, burying his face into the leather below him to muffle a low groan. Eren's shaft twitched, the tip of his cock flushed a dark shade of red as more milky fluid exuded from the slit.  
Levi nabbed the roll of tape, tearing a strip off of it and taping the controller to Eren's inner thigh before setting the roll to aside. Levi glided his tongue across the rim of Eren's ass as he pushed off his knees, taking grip of Eren's engorged cock and jerking him roughly. "Your cock is so thick and throbbing right now..." Levi cooed suavely, "it must hurt to be so erect..." Levi's other hand snaked down to crank the dial on a slightly higher setting, making Eren shuffle and grunt as he adjusted to the higher level of stimulation.  
"I can't..." Eren drawled out, his mind numb  from the intensity of the throbbing in his cock while Levi's silky grip roughly milked him into ecstasy.  
"You can't, what?" Levi barked, smacking Eren on the ass, hard. He squeezed Eren's cock mercilessly, ripping a broken sob from the brunette.  
"I can't cum! I need— nnn—" Eren wriggled, flinching from the strike upon his rump. A crimson mark rose to the surface of Eren's flesh, perfectly shaped to Levi's hand. "I need more..." Eren huffed, daring to turn and look back at Levi.  
Levi halted for a moment licking his teeth and raking his hair back. He reached for the leash, taking its coils into his fist and yanking Eren's torso up from the table. Eren gave a pitched cry before it was cut off from the collar constricting at his throat. He limply complied to Levi's guidance, holding Eren up firmly to bury his face in the crook of Eren's neck. Levi grabbed his cock, stroking himself to increase blood flow again. He slapped his meat over Eren's puckered hole and slid himself through the brunette's plump bum.  "What is it that you need?" Levi growled seductively, taking the cartilage of Eren's ear in between his teeth to give him an affectionate nip.  
Eren was silent for a few moments, struggling to breathe from how taut Levi held the leash. He did his best to arch his back to lessen the pressure on his throat, "your... your ass, I want your ass." Eren gave a ragged chuckle, biting onto his lips as he squeezed his eyes shut to brace himself. His hips jut into the table uncomfortably in this position.  
"Hoh." Levi's eyes gleamed with admiration, a malevolent grin sprawling out onto his features. Levi released his hold on the leash, letting Eren fall back to the table abruptly with a yelp. "Up." Levi gave his finger a little whirl upward, strutting to the other end of the table. His fingers gracefully found Eren's leash as he made it to posture, leading the brunette along with him. Levi halted, turning to Eren, whose cock stood eager for attention between his legs. He eyed Eren up and down scrutinizingly before hoisting himself to sit onto the table. He leant back, all while maintaining eye contact with Eren as he shimmied his rump to the end of the table, raising his legs up to expose his soft, pink entrance.  
Eren swallowed hard, cock giving an excited twitch as his gaze befell Levi's ass. His skin, even down there, continued as a perfect porcelain, pink in all the right places and just so damn enticing. Levi's head tilted to aside, using an index to spread himself slightly. He didn't need to ask to know that Eren likes what he sees, he merely gave Eren's chain a tug, silently ordering Eren to his knees. Eren dropped down, glancing up to Levi for reassurance— dipping his tongue across Levi's entrance upon receiving a nod of encouragement. Levi sighed out, reaching to grasp Eren by the back of the head and push him down harder as he ground his hips in a circular motion. "Mmm... Just like that... Keep licking." Levi let his torso fall back against the table, his head turning to aside for the lube and box of condoms to be in view.  
Eren suckled over Levi's ass, eyes closed whilst he focused on his ministrations. He pressed his tongue against the little muscle, feeling it weaken under his touch and twitch. He managed to wriggle himself inside a bit, sneaking a taste of Levi's insides a bit before reverting to licking, sucking and kissing with a passionate fervor.  
Levi reached for the box of condoms, fiddling with the cardboard package all the while not dropping Eren's leash, he managed to shake out a condom before tossing the box aside. Levi nearly choked Eren up to his feet again, tugging the leash abruptly and tearing away from suckling on his ass with an erotic "pop". Eren staggered on his feet, trembling to lean over Levi's body as he took the condom wrapper in between his pearlescent teeth, shredding it open with ease. "Give me your cock." Levi curled his finger in a come-hither motion as he sat up. Eren backed up a bit, rising to his toes to make his cock accessible for Levi's grabbing. Levi took Eren's length into his hold, pumping it a couple times before rolling the condom down over it. He reached for the lube, holding the bottle over Eren's shaft and giving it a gentle squeeze for the dense liquid to messily drizzle all over Eren's cock. Levi closed the lid to the bottle, setting it elsewhere. His hand drifted down to grasp Eren's cock, stroking the engorged rod to evenly distribute the lubricant all over. Eren hummed quietly as his cock was stroked, cheeks at a rich shade of crimson, biting his lips together while he silently admired the concentration in Levi's expression.  
Once deeming Eren's cock to be evenly coated, Levi sat back and pumped his own member with the excess lubricant, slicking down his balls as well. He spread his legs, guiding Eren's shaft to align it with his entrance as he brought his knees to his shoulder. Eren silently followed Levi's guidance, locking eyes with his master as he gradually pressed his cock to sink into him. Levi's brows knit together, his jaw dropping a bit to let out a broken moan, his insides clinging to Eren's girth tightly. Eren hissed, filling Levi to the absolute brim till his hips were flush with Levi's thighs. Eren waited for command, watching the blush suffuse on Levi's pectorals as he breathed. Levi lurched his fist backwards, tugging the chain forcefully. "Move." Levi bit out gruffly, his piercing eyes belittling Eren in even this situation.  
Eren meekly obeyed, unable to even refute Levi if he wanted to. He drew his hips back, thrusting himself forward with one quick snap. Levi grunted, his body jolting; gripping the chain till his knuckles bleached white. Eren repeated, building a steady pace of thrusts, his eyes rolling back to groan aloud. The toy inside of him moved with every thrust into Levi he made, his nipples aching dully and balls tightening. The chain attached to his clamps dangled and smacked against his chest with each roll and grind of his hips; nestling himself deeply into Levi. Levi bit down onto his garnet lip, his lipstick having smeared onto his chin a bit with the color faded from his lips. Oddly— it only added to his libertine demeanor. Levi rutted back against Eren, hissing through his teeth and taking his cock into grip. "Is that the best you can do?" Levi taunted, curling his upper lip into a snarl, aggressively pumping his cock. "Come on, fuck me harder!"  
Eren instantaneously slammed into Levi with no hesitation, ripping a cry from his master's throat. A subtle smirk took to Eren's features, driving his cock in more roughly. Levi's eyes squeezed shut, cooing quite moans, biting his lips together to muffle them. He focused on the sensations of Eren's cock pounding into him, each slam into him sent warm prickles to race across the surface of his skin and the end of his nerves. His body raising in temperature, close to working up a sweat. Levi's head lolled to aside on a propped shoulder— that is attached to the hand holding the leash— as he pumped his cock in the other. His gaze half-lidded with lust as he keened on the chain dangling at Eren's chest. "Mmm... does this hurt?" He purred, pausing his strokes to reach forward and allow his palm to press to Eren's chest, drifting down, fingertips grazing along the chain.  
"Not... hahh... any–mmore..." Eren panted, not fully paying attention to Levi's hands midst his own pleasure.  
"Oh, really?" A devilish smile curled at Levi's lips, his fingers coiling at the chain as he began to pull on it.  
Eren's brow twitched, feeling the delicate flesh of his nipples begin to sting from the tension of being pulled on, "nooo," he whined, his back buckling, knowing he can't stop thrusting. Levi pulled harder, making Eren whimper as he felt Levi clench to him tighter on purpose. Eren's nipples flushed darker, throbbing in between the clamps. Levi lifted and tugged at the chain teasingly. He nearly whimpered out his own satisfaction when Eren's cock rubbed against his tender spot deep inside.  
"Does it hurt?" Levi re-enunciated, pulling even more and doing so much as twisting it. Eren nodded fervently, gasping out his moans.  
"Y-yes! Hahh, fuck, it hurts, it hurts so good..." Eren growled, the pain intermingling sweetly with his pleasure. A holler tore from his throat as Levi quickly ripped the clamps from his nipples, leaving them swollen, erect and stinging horribly.  
"Don't stop, fuck me like you mean it!" Levi commanded, earning a wreaked sob from Eren as he rammed his hips with ardent force.  
"May I come?" Eren cried, his balls tightening. He could feel his body slowly push out the vibrator through his consistent squeezing, only worsening his situation with it slowly slipping past his prostate.  
"Not yet," Levi grumbled back under a labored sigh, taking his cock back into his hold and gripping himself hard. He pumped himself in his fist, edging himself closer to climax as he jut his hips in sync with Eren's, causing Eren's cock to slam into his prostate more consistently. "Only after I do, you'll have permission to cum." Levi's hips lifted from the table, groaning more throatily as sweat beaded down his exposed flesh. White spots spurred around his vision, "God, yes!" Levi convulsed, his whole body tensing as he jerked himself off furiously. Levi's legs quickly hooked at Eren's back, yanking him in closer to fuck him deeper and selfishly push himself over the edge. He elicited a long, warbled cry as his body twitched, ejaculating milky-white ropes of cum onto himself.  
Eren hadn't the time or patience to give Levi recuperation of his orgasm, mercilessly pounding into Levi at his own interest of climax. "I can't— hold it anymore!" Eren's fists clenched in their binds as Levi's insides locked around him and palpitated. Eren hunched over Levi, who is rumbling with over-stimulation, managing to keep his dominant demeanor when his entire body has been reduced to shivering beneath someone. Just as Levi's icy gaze met Eren's, all time felt to slow down. Eren slammed in with every last drop of stamina he could provide, watching Levi's face wrench before his head flung back. Euphoria crashed over Eren like a wave of the ocean, riveting his body from head to toe as he came in jolting bursts. His insides squeezed so tightly that it violently pushed out the vibrator, leaving the toy to smack and dangle against his thigh; sticky with lubricant. His thrusts slowed while the throbbing in his cock dissipated, both men breathing heavily, covered in sweat and murmuring incoherent babbles of post-orgasm.  
Levi's hold on Eren's leash loosened, mascara having dripped down his cheeks from involuntary tears. Eren's cock slipped out limply, Levi's hole left agape with lubricant dripping out; hot and runny. Levi lazily reached forward, hands grazing Eren's rubicund cheeks. Eren instinctively leant in closer, allowing Levi's hands to nimbly undo the collar at his neck, letting it fall to the ground. Nothing was said, and yet they managed to exchange words through just eye contact. Eren leaned down, his chin resting against Levi's chest as Levi's hands brushed the hair from Eren's sweaty forehead. Levi's thumbs traced the underside of Eren's eye sockets, to his fallible adoration.  
Eren shifted down, pressing a kiss between Levi's pectorals on his own volition. He lined a trail from Levi's flesh to even kissing down the sturdy fabric of his corset where Levi came onto himself. Eren poked out his tongue, lapping up the bitter fluid and making eye contact with Levi as he did so.  
Levi's heart leapt in his chest, captivated, knowing that he's damning himself for allowing these feelings to form. He inhaled sharply, he wanted to make Eren his partner. He trusted Eren more than any of his other clients. Levi could fuck anyone with no strings attached, and yet here Eren is, intricately wrapping him up for the taking, over time. Levi ran a hand through Eren's damp hair, "let's get you out of those binds, yeah?" Levi swallowed hard, 'my throat is tight... am I going to cry?'  
Eren smiled seraphically, nodding in agreement, causing Levi's breath to hitch in captivation. Eren is a dangerous man.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked it or what you liked about it!! This was all created thanks to someone saying something really nice to me about my writing and— well... it motivated me a lot and made me so happy.  
> I'm so sorry if you stumble upon a mistake, I revised this all on my own so I HOPE I narrowed out as many mistakes as possible!!


End file.
